


Smells Like Love

by Celestial_Mess1



Series: RosexHux_Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Jealous Armitage Hux, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, background rey/ben, maz/chewy, oblivious Rose Tico, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: After getting rejected by Finn on Valentine's Day, all Rose wanted to do was climb into her bed and cry on the phone with Paige. Instead she got roped into a competition at a coffeehouse with Armitage Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: RosexHux_Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Smells Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Caf & Tea
> 
> It's the final day of #GingerRoseWeek2020. It's so sad that it's ending. I just want to say this story started as a caf and tea story then became a valentines one. My bad. Lol

_The Castle_ was in full swing by the time Rose and Rey showed up. _The Castle_ was a local coffee house that all the cool eleventh graders went to, Rose and her friends included. Rey had dragged her to help Rose get out of her shell that year.

The rejection from Finn to be her valentine still burned. Rose was not in the loving mood. Rey, on the other hand, swore that they had to get the valentine special coffee here and Rose didn’t want to disagree with her friend. Not when Rey was in such a good mood.

To be honest, all Rose wanted was to change into baggy sweats and cry over the phone to her sister Paige. The year before, her sister had graduated, packed up her stuff and moved away to college. Rose knew she still came down for holidays and whatnot, but not having her in the same house, let alone the same city sometimes felt unbearable.

What made matters worse was that Rose kept getting looked over. Rey was so popular, sunshiny, and thin, of course all the boys would think she was cute. Rose even overheard them call her the fat friend during one of the parties she went to, drawing straws on who would distract her. They were right. She was short, fat and had black hair. There was nothing exciting about her at all.

She even got turned down by her best friend, Finn even though he had kissed her the month before. Rose felt helpless and did not want to celebrate Valentine’s Day. She wanted to go home. Rose reluctantly let Rey pull her through the double doors of _The Castle_.

The always drab looking coffee house now held a bunch of red and pink streamers and hearts everywhere. A cluster of Rose’s classmates all stood about or in the ever growing line to get coffee. It didn’t feel worth it.

“I hear you get a surprise with every cup of coffee you buy.” Rey gleefully whispering in Rose’s ear.

Rose glanced at her friend. “Oh, yay.”

Rey wrinkled her brow. “You okay Rosie?”

Rose hadn’t told Rey about the rejection yet. It was too fresh a wound. She feigned a smile “Of course. Sorry. It’s just been a long day and I can’t wait to talk to Paige.”

Rey got that far away look in her eye whenever Rose would talk about her family. “You two are so close. I wish I had a sibling that way.”

Rose softened, patting Rey’s hand. “Oh, Rey. You know you are my family, right?”

Rey beamed. “Of course!”

Rose tried to fake a little smile. Rey didn’t have a good family life. Jumping in and out of foster homes made her weary of the whole concept but ever since she moved here five years ago with Cassian and Jyn, she’d been learning what it was to lean on others.

“What can I get you ladies?” a guy with the name tag Kurt asked.

“Can I have a Lovers frappuccino with a shot of espresso?”

“You want whipped cream?”

Rey laughed “Doesn’t everyone.”

The guy studied her for a minute with strange look before saying, “You’d be surprised who doesn’t.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Those people are crazy.”

“Yeah they are. That’ll be $5.39.”

Rey paid the guy then turned to Rose. “Getting anything?”

“Ummmm’ Rose had been so busy pretending to be happy she barely looked at the board. ‘what do you recommend?”

“Well, do you want it to be sweet or bitter?” Kirk inquired.

“Sweet please.” Rose gleamed.

“Then the same order as your friend would work except, I doubt you want the espresso.’ He leaned over the counter ‘It just slows down the sugar.”

Rose laughed. “Then I don’t want the espresso. Just the Lovers frappuccino.”

Kurt nodded. “Your name?”

“Rose.”

“Ah, and none are sweeter.’ He muttered. ‘that’ll be $4.90.” 

“Okay.” Rose payed him then went to stand and wait for her order with Rey.

“Rosie, I’m so excited!” Rey was bouncing up and down.

“For coffee?” Rose asked incredulously.

Rey shook her head. “No for the surprise. Last year, the owner, Maz, made everyone pair up and the couple that won got a $30 gift card!”

“I don’t know Rey, all this for thirty dollars? I feel as if we should just enjoy our drinks then go home.”

Rey pouted. “Rosie I’ve never won a gift card in a raffle or whatever the gift will be this year. Please stay with me. Please, please, please.” Rey begged batting her eyes.

“Fine.’ Rose snorted. ‘But after this we should go see a movie or something. And I get to choose.”

“Okay.” Rey nodded, her three buns bobbing behind her head.

Just then their names were called. As both girls grabbed their drinks a voice came on through a microphone.

“Can everyone hear me?” Rose glanced around. Who was that?

“Can everyone hear me?” a chorus of yeses were heard throughout the room. A small woman with tortoise shell glasses stood up on the counter.

“Thank you everyone for coming to _The Castle_ to celebrate Valentine’s Day.’ People cheered. ‘My hubby and I, Chewy say hi.’ She pointed to a tall, hairy man in the back who waved ‘love seeing all you young folk every year and this year is no different. Now underneath a select few cups are a number. If your cup has a number underneath, please raise your hand.” Rose checked under her frap, sure enough the number 4 stood out on a sticker.

Rey pat Rose arm repeatedly, the number 2 sticker displayed on the bottom. She grinned. Rose and Rey raised their hands. “Good’ Maz nodded. ‘now for everyone who did not get a number there is valentines candy in the front and one free pastry at the counter for you.” A bunch of kids whooped.

“Feel free to stick around, but this time Chewy and I are doing a $50 gift card to whatever restaurant of your choice!” people applauded as others groaned for not getting the special numbers. Rose absentmindedly sipped her drink. It was good. Just the right amount of sugary heaven.

“Because of that we had to narrow down the competitors. Now there are tables in the back marked with your number. If you will go sit at your table, we can begin.”

Rose sighed and watched as Rey practically bounded toward table #2. That was before she saw who sat at it. A grumpy looking Ben Solo. Rose watched as Rey faltered. She knew her best friend was not a fan of the Solo boy. No one was. He was rude, mean, and aggressive to anyone within a five-foot distance. She did not envy Rey right now.

Rose turned, searching for table #4. When she spotted it, her heart dropped. Glaring at the cup of tea was none other than Armitage Hux. The pompous asshole took great joy in making Rose’s life miserable, even after she decided to be nice to him. Every chance he got, he took dirty, cheap shots at her: her hair, her makeup, her clothes, even her figure. He made her feel like scum. She didn’t relish the idea of being on his team.

“Hux.” She stated plopping down in the chair. He whipped his head up at her, glaring.

“I see, they let just anyone join in the festivities.”

Rose bit her cheek. Hux was such an infuriating guy. He was the lead debater on Debate Team, captain of the Chess Club, spoke three different languages and also VP of the Robotics Team, which unfortunately Rose was secretary of. She saw him more than enough at school. She defintely didn’t want to see him at some couples’ mumbo jumbo bs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize robots where programmed for love.” She rebutted.

He scoffed. “You misunderstand me, Tico. I meant to say, they let the undesirables play.” He looked her dead in the eyes, smirking.

Rose hated that whenever his green eyes met her brown ones it felt like they were staring into each other’s soul. A shiver ran up her back as she glanced away. Of course, even Hux thought she was undesirable. She knew it and she figured she might as well stop pretending it wasn’t true.

Rose glared at him dead in the face uttering, “I know everyone thinks I’m the ugly friend, but you could at least reframe from calling me that to my face!’ She watched as his eye twitched and a frown began to form ‘I’d thought you’d have the decency to say it behind my back like everyone else.”

He scanned the room. Rose was drained. She knew Rey wanted the $50 gift card, but she didn’t really want it if she was going to be belittled like this. Rose took another sip of her drink. The red food dye and sugar stood out. It was perfect!

“How can you even stomach that stuff?” he sneered, glancing out of the corner of his eye at her.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s because I have taste buds and aren’t a pompous asshole.”

He turned in his seat to face her fully. “You know-”

“Here you are.” Kirk sang brightly placing down four bingo sheets.

Hux scowled at the guy. “What are we to do with these?”

Kirk shrugged addressing Rose. “Play the game. Fill out one and make sure your partner doesn’t see. Keep the other one blank. First couple to correctly answer the spots about their partner wins.”

Rose sipped from her drink again, the contents emptying and making that awful straw sound. Kirk gazed at her. Oh no! Did she have something on her face?

“Wanna another one?”

“Oh,’ Rose was shocked. ‘no thank you. I hadn’t planned on buying-”

“It’s on the house.” He assured

Rose grinned. “Are you sure?”

He beamed back, a light dust coloring his cheeks “Definitely.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

She handed her cup over to him their fingers touching.

“Thank you, Kirk.” She replied.

He glanced away, a smile on his face. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Can I have another-”

Kirk observed at Hux. “Sorry man, it just for the ladies.” And walked off.

Rose giggled. Hux sneered. “You must think you’re so clever.”

Rose stopped laughing. “Why?”

Hux gave her look like she was dumb. “Because the barista was clearly flirting with you. Why would he even think of approaching you when I’m sitting here.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yes, why would he approach me? And flirt with me? It’s because I’m undesirable? Some cruel cosmic joke. Thanks for reiterating that point.”

Hux gave her an odd scan.

“You know this is why people don’t want to spend time around you.” Rose stated. ‘you see everything in a negative light. That guy was clearly not flirting with me. He was giving great customer service and you were being a dick about it.”

Hux took a sip from his tea, not looking at her before responding. “Let’s get his game over with.”

He grabbed a maker and started to circle in answers that would fit him. Rose watched for a minute seeing red. Armitage Hux thought he was so great at everything! So superior to other teens around him!

Well she would show him. She’d show that all! Maybe that guy was flirting with her, maybe he was just being nice. Who knows, but if he was then she could at least prove Hux wrong. She wasn’t undesirable.

Rose hated feeling this way. Feeling………….. she wasn’t sure what the word was for what she was feeling but she was feeling fired up now. Why was Hux mad at her? Surely, he wasn’t the catch of the century.

Rose undid her hair from her twin buns shaking it loose. Maybe the bobby pins were digging in too deep, making her think Armitage Hux had feelings. Like he wasn’t a cruel, cold, calculating robot that needed to run on two hours of shut down and a refuel on oil.

Rose looked down at the bingo card. She circled that she _had a sister_ , _sang on the church choir_ , and was _born in July_. She debated leaving him the spot for the Free but decided against it and circled _owns a motorcycle_ which was a half-truth. Her dad owned a motorbike. She’s just learning how to drive it.

The final category made her blush. It was actually about sex! The options were _doggystyle_ , _missionary_ , _biting_ , _dom/sub_ or _threesome_. Did she admit to enjoying biting? Finn jokingly bit her neck during Halloween as a vampire. She found she liked the feeling. Her porn searches were deleted later. She felt so embarrassed for liking something so strange. She found out soon that it was a lot of people’s kink. Rose face flushed, embarrassed to admit she watched pornographic videos of it. Her hand hovered over biting. She could just leave it blank. What was she to put?

“Here’s your frappuccino, Rose.” Kirk beamed, placing it down with extra napkins. Rose flushed the bingo card to her chest. She was afraid he saw her trepidation.

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem.” He grinned, staring into her eyes. His eyes were a nice brown color like hers. Hux coughed.

“I think you’re being called elsewhere, Kirt.” Hux snarled.

Kirk frowned at Hux. “I haven’t heard my name. And its Kirk!”

Hux leaned forward in his seat placing one hand on the table. “Oh really, Kirk?! Because I haven’t seen you giving half as much customer service to us as you have to the other couples.”

“I think you’re not focused enough on your partner,’ Kirk glanced at the bingo sheet Hux handed to him earlier ‘Hux.”

Hux growled, it was full and throaty as Rose looked up. Her hair was getting in the way of her seeing the exchange. Also she was still unsure of what to put down for the sex category.

“Rose,’ she whipped her head up, her hair swooping around her. She hated that it was this long sometimes. ‘I’m going to need your scorecard now.”

She blinked, circling the dreaded answer quickly. “Oh, of course.” She blushed, handing it over. Kirk’s hand brushed hers again. No, Kirk was not flirting with her. He was being extra friendly to a her because he saw her with Rey and probably wanted to ask for Rey’s number. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Thank you.” He grinned.

“You got your scorecards; you bought the drink. I think you’ve done your due diligence.” Hux’s voice broke Rose out of her staring contest with the guy.

Kirk grinned down at Rose. “I hope you win.” Then he was off.

Rose glanced back at Hux. “That was incredibly rude! He was clearly trying to do his job.”

Hux sipped his from his tea again staring Rose down over the edge. “Then he was abhorently failing at it.”

Rose could feel her cheeks heating up. “You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Hux glared at Rose “I don’t do I?”

“No.” Rose stated firmly, pushing more hair out of her eyes. She leaned down inside her backpack, searching for a scrunchie. She’ll just pull it back into a ponytail until later. When she reemerged with one Hux was staring at her with a funny look on his face.

“What now?” she asked pulling her hair into a messy bun. It wasn’t like she was trying to impress anyone.

“You put your hair up.” He specified a dazed glaze in his eyes.

“And the sky is blue. So what?” she crossed her arms forgetting she wore a lower cut top than usual. It pushed out her breast more. She glanced back up, only to see Hux quickly try to survey their surroundings. Was he checking her out?

“Your lover boy has tried to procure himself company after this fiasco is over.”

“What does that even mean, Hux?” she scoffed

“Armitage. If we are to play this game correctly. I should ask that you call me Armitage.” He said not looking at her.

Rose huffed. “Okay, Armitage. Then call me Rose.”

He acknowledged. “The boy’ he picked up a napkin, wet along the edges ‘has left you his number.” Sure enough, written in pen was Kirk’s name and number.

Rose barked. “It’s for Rey. He saw me with her earlier and started flirting. I bet Ben scared him off, so he gave it to me instead.”

Hux furrowed his brow. “You don’t truly think-”

“Alright, couples. Are you ready?” Maz asked. A crowd cheered.

“The first dot is’ my partner has a sister’.” Rose watched smugly as Hux stared at her face. He would not win by cheating. Her poker face was good.

“Do you, have a sister, Tico? I mean Rose.”

Rose shrugged, peering around and taking a sip of her drink. It was even better than the first time she had it.

“I don’t know, do I?” she couldn’t gauge Hux reaction but saw movement in her peripheral vision, so she assumed he guessed correctly. She knew for a fact that Hux didn’t have siblings because he always talked about his father with such disdain in Robotics that it was clear their house wasn’t filled with love. Which made her sad when she thought about it. In fact, she almost missed the next question.

“My partner owns an animal.” Rose stared at Hux. He did not seem like the dog type and he was way too prickly to enjoy a cat.

“What’s wrong, Rose? I thought you knew everything was to know about me?” a stupid smirk appearing on his face.

Rose hesitated before putting down a small dot. If she was wrong, it would be fine. It wasn’t like she really wanted to win this game anyway. And so it went, a back and forth game of wits and a lot of eye contact that made Rose blush for no reason.

When Hux wasn’t being an ass, she realized she might actually like his presence.

“My partner likes biting.” Maz laughed. A crowed of ‘oooos’ went through _The Castle_. Rose blushed, refusing to even look acknowledge Armitage. She didn’t need him to know her sexual curiosities.

“Rose,’ Armitage whispered faintly. Rose refused to look at him. ‘Rose.” He said quieter this time, more intimate. ‘Rose will you please look at me.”

“No.’ Rose sniffed. ‘I left that part of the scorecard blank.”

When she glanced over at Armitage, he was staring intensely at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What?”

“Give me your hand.” He commanded.

“No.” Rose held her hand to her chest. She could feel the blood pumping in her ears. Was…..was Armitage going to bite her? Why did she like the idea of him doing it? Her mind went wild with the idea of him pulling her hand forward and turning it palm facing up. He would kiss each finger one by one all while making eyes contact. He’d travel up towards her palm to her wrist where he’d sensually lick it then nip at her skin and-

“Rose. Rose.”

“What?” she asked angry, mad Armitage disturbed her daydream.

“We lost.” He stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

“What?” she said glancing around for the first time in a while.

Rey and Ben stood shoulder to shoulder holding hands.

“Is she holding hands with him?”

“It appears so.” Armitage hummed.

“But she hates him.” Rose said baffled.

“It appears not.” Armitage answered, eyeing Rose.

Rose kept looking at Rey and Ben. Her friend looked so happy. Who was she to judge? Of course, there was that small voice in the back of her head, telling her that she didn’t deserve that happiness and attention. She was the ugly friend, just here for support and nothing else.

Rose glanced over when she heard a chair scrap against the floor.

“I will take my leave now, Rose.” He said half bowing before gathering up his satchel and teacup. Was he really leaving her? Alone? Without saying anything else.

“Wait!” Rose cried, grabbing his arm.

Armitage turned around and glanced at the offending hand now griping his own.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, Rose?” his voice was like honey to Rose ear, all warm and decadent and……. and she realized belatedly she doesn’t know why she doesn’t want him to go. She supposes she feels less lonely and ugly when he’s around she concludes.

“Rose, if you have nothing else to say I was planning on leaving. ” he stated irritation finding its way into his voice.

“I….Ummmm…’ Rose looked into those green eyes that she feels like she’s memorized by now. What did she want to say? She wasn’t even sure.

“What did you put for the last category?” she asked. Her cheeks flamed and she was rewarded with seeing his skin turn a nice shade of pink.

He looked away coughing “I don’t see how that’s relevant to the-”

“Please. I need to know.” Rose begged. She didn’t even know why it was so important to her, but she held onto his arm like he was her lifeline.

Armitage sighed. “Do you really want to know?”

Rose nodded. “Yes.”

His eyes bore into her. “Rose,’ he warned ‘curiosity killed the cat.”

“Lucky for me, you keep an extra one at home.” She smiled. He watched as his lips quirked a tad.

“Yes, I suppose it is lucky for me.”

“Will you tell me?”

He looked her dead in the face and said “Submission. If and when a female makes me do her bidding, it is a rather arousing affair. Happy?”

Rose nodded letting go of him and looking away. “Yes.” She whispered.

“Rose.” Rose whipped her head back, surprised to see Armitage face so close to hers now.

“I…..I..I would like to kiss you now? If that is acceptable.” Rose giggled. “Of course, it is.”

“Well you see consent is-”

Rose cut him off pulling his lips to hers. His lips were soft, softer than she thought they would be. And for a moment of dread she wondered why he wasn’t responding to her. Oh, no did she hear him wrong. Did she-

He kissed her back slowly as if unsure. Rose would make him sure. She darted out her tongue, pushing against his mouth to make him open. He groaned, opening his mouth a tad as she shoved her tongue in his, feeling the taste of him of his bitter tea at tasted the way he smelled. Like outdoors and long car rides. Rose gasped when she felt him run his fingers through her hair. He bit down gently on her bottom lip, licking at the spot. Her chest heaved. Rose leaned back growling at him

“Don’t do that again.” She commanded.

“Yes ma’am” he purred.

She’d nerve seen Armitage like this, this attractive. Up close she saw his eyes were more of a sea green than anything else and she was planning on getting lost in them.

“Rose.” A voice called out.

Armitage jumped back from her as if she were on fire. His face was red. His hair adorably mussed and his first button of his shirt undone. Rose bit her lip, readjusting her hair back into a sloppy bun. He watched, licking his lips as his eyes followed the motion.

Armitage coughed. “I….I…um…other things to do.” He muttered walking out without a backwards glance.

“Rose.’ Rose looked at Rey and a confused looking Ben. They were still holding hands. ‘What was that?”

Rose gathered her stuff purposely not looking at her friend.

“Rose.”

Rose threw her frappuccino away. It didn’t taste the same mixed with Armitage’s drink.

“I don’t want to-”

“Ben, can you leave. I need girl time.” Rey asked, peering up at the bemouth of a man. He stared at her as if she set the sky in motion. Rose watched then blushed even deeper turning away as he kissed her cheek.

“Okay Rey.” Then he was gone.

Rey put her hands on her hips and Rose tried to bypass her friend to get out of the coffeehouse. “Rose, what was that?!”

Rose walked out the door. Rey grabbed her arm “You don’t have to tell me, whenever you’re-”

“It was tea.’ Rose stuttered. ‘just tea.”

As she kept walking her face a blaze. She knew Rey would let her drop it for now, but she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that's read my stories. Thank you MOSTLY to all the GingerRose shippers on Twitter who made this week a whole lot better. This is my new ship for life!
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you like. :)


End file.
